


The refinery

by Doubletrouble10



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Horror, Other, and I do this, because, dead body's, like first work, old building, thought I would do a cybertroinian myth, we need those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubletrouble10/pseuds/Doubletrouble10
Summary: A short drabble for a short 'scary' story set in IDW





	The refinery

This old building looks like it was just built despite having been abandoned and left of vorns and vorns, once a energon refinery now a blood pool, enforcer tape blocks the place off but those who know what this building holds wait and watch for someone to walk in to be foolish enough to listen to anything it speaks. Iacon has it’s ups and downs and it’s creepy sight’s but this building isn’t creepy it seems to pull you with the feeling of warmth from the long dead machines.

Inside is best the pits of hell, frames still screaming lay in pieces on the floor or hang from the ceiling, they are off all ages sparklings younglings elderly, but in the center of it all was a femmeling the only intact frame there hung by cables, she looked alive with glowing ice blue optics and a white colored plating, all polished and clean…. The beginnings of an alt settling in, the femmeling looked innocent and pure. But she was dead the sparkling of the owner of the refinery before it was decommissioned, after she fell to her death into one of the machines then the murders started, all of the workers died first. The doors had shut tight and locked, the whole place was to have said to have caught on fire killing all who was trapped... The building looked fine nothing out of place not even a burn mark to show for the fire it looked well kept other the the now burned and melted frames the littered the floor nothing strange seemed to happen, until a group of younglings went in that is, this was the first of the many murders to come the horrified screams ending when a sparklings voice called out for help, saying it was lost sometimes it would call for it’s sire…

Soon those calls would come when ever someone who didn’t know better would come up to it saying the femmes frame would move not unlike a puppet saying again and again “will you come play with me? Can you help me?” if they were smart the listened to an old worker one spared due to needing to see a medic for virus so not needing to go to work simply tried to keep others from ending up there. He soon became known as the geezer, an old mech he always was near the place and mechs would give him food as a thank you for warning them, even the enforcers seemed to look the other way when it came to that building having lost so many for not listening.

The frame hung by it’s cables a tear slipping out of one of its optics as a dark shadow stalked up to it with wheezing breaths soon ripping into the bodies adding to the screams of those who were trapped there still feeling the damage, there was another tear as the sparklings soul was forced to listen and watch this thing rip into the bodies as the thing was occupied the trapped spark went to the entrance and called out

“Help me! Please help me! Papa? Help I’m lost!” this went on as an old man made sure no one went near the building one of her papa’s workers she forgot the name it had been so long this went on until she felt the creature come back and grab the soul pulling back to the body again to use as a puppet, just as it had since her death, so the child let out one last blood curdling scream that seemed to shake the building as the fakeness flickered and a keen eye could catch the real building a burned and hollow husk


End file.
